Bloody Shores
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: A new set of wings have been added to The Family. Equally striking terror in the hearts of criminals like fear made flesh. But what happens when the latest cowl stumbles upon a familiar horror? Will they arise from the Murky Waters or drown in Bloody Shores? 'Murky Waters' sequel, Killer Croc (Waylon Jones)/OFC Rated M for violence, language, gore and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**TheForgottenSheikah: Hey guys! I'm so excited to be here again. :) It's taken longer than I would've liked to write this but my own baby Batman and life has been coming first. This is just a prologue and later in the week I will put up the first chapter. I will aim to update once a week. Expect long chapters as I've taken a personal challenge to write at least 2,500 (minus prologues) words per update.**

 **Timeline is between Arkham Asylum and City (because Rocksteady's makes no bloody sense anyway.) Dick is Nightwing and Jason Todd is the current Robin. Barbara is still Oracle. Here we go loves!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much you did the previous!**

* * *

 _I want to be better._

Dark waves slapped against the barnacle crusted pillars of the Gotham port. Using the cover of the night and rolling fog to their advantage, greasy haired men armed with auto rifles confidently walked through the docks. Regretfully the power of the night bestowed belonged to others. Feather light footfalls stalked about the unsuspecting miscreants.

 _He can help shape my body, piece together my soul._

These men were a small group connected to a much larger operation. Make them talk he said. An order issued. They obeyed the command, eager to show what they were capable of. Two shadows moved through the darkness, ever watching, scrutinizing every move the goons did. Once the rumored deal began they would make their own move.

More figures appeared from the looming crating building that conjoined to the docks. No faces recognizable to the eye yet some names popped up, flashing red indicating past criminal activity. Confirmations were whispered on the wind. There was no visible marks of loyalty, if there were any. So far, mere dealers, no sign of greater contacts. They shall wait.

 _No longer brittle but strong._

Heads bowed forward, ears bent towards the huddle of men. The ability to hear on conversations up to thirty feet was thanks to the expensive tech unlike popular theory of supernatural gifts. Every word was crystal clear within the tipped ears of the cowl. Brushes of personal life, sports and a telling on one's recent jail visit. Nothing attention grabbing or substantial to report or insight a drop down. A dull spit of talk. Patience inwardly began to irritate them. Backs arched and muscles coiled, ready to spring into action at any second.

Finally the single word, a name, the push they needed was spoken.

 **Penguin.**

Bright green eyes lit up with excitement as they bounced of the rooftops with a holler, alerting their partner to follow. Heads snapped in every direction until it was too late to look up. Kolvar knuckles crunched into stubbled jaws, knocking some teeth to the floor. Talon sharp gloves slashed out, raking across tattooed chests. Each fallen to various techniques of dispatch. All minus one little rat. A scrawny white male suffering a busted lip and blacking eye. He crawled, whimpering for mercy from the encroaching fear made of shadow and flesh.

Colors of a robin took up the light in his eyes. A harsh fastened onto his bloodied shirt.

"Where's the Penguin?" A deep voice, not as grave as the Bat's yet just as effective.

It wasn't the colorful lackey of the Bat that had the man praying to whatever god would hear him. The waif shadow lurking behind Robin that unsettled his mind, his soul. Each description differed on the newest solider of the Batman from mouth to mouth. Some said it was a ghost, a poor innocent murdered by the Bat that had come back to haunt the streets of Gotham. Others said it was alive, showing of the clawed scars and fresh bruises. A few even scoffed at the idea, claiming everyone just gotten hold of a bad batch. But always this description remained identical.

It stood there motionless, observing, never uttering a word. Faceless yet somehow boring into his very being, a silent judge.

 _She was strong._

* * *

Waylon Jones stomped throughout the cramped compound of his current job. He had been sought out, for his height and strength of course. What else? No one gave a damn about anything else. Look fuckin' scary and beat the hell outta anyone dumb enough to walk in. The clowns either took pity on him or just wanted to use him. Either way, he'd care less. As long as Waylon got paid. He despised the pale faced psychos. But the girl, Harely, wasn't that bad on a good day. One. Single. Purse joke and he was gone. An entire life time of boot and wallet jokes and threats was enough.

Jones was assigned to watch over crates filled with a supposed antidote for the Clown Prince. Not all the drugs in the world could help that sick bastard but the woman just kept harping on the clowns to be careful with the boxes.

"You break anything, it'll be your heads boys! My puddin' needs you good for nothin's at your best!" Did the stupid clown even know which crate held the so called antidote?

Wood shattered against concrete making Harely Quinn squall. "What'd I tell ya?!"

Good fucking God, if he has to hear that whiny pitched voice screech or fawn over her Joker one more time he would lose his shit! Five years passed since Croc made his debut here in Gotham and Blackgate wasn't a great start. It wasn't just his defeat that haunted him either... The Bat thrown his ass in the zoo called Arkham one too many times. It put a hindrance on his rise.

Especially all this bullshit being said about another flying rat added to the weight on his shoulders. Waylon had yet to see this kid for himself. He hadn't the displeasure of being beaten, shocked or froze to the point of unconsciousness. Probably another smart mouthed punk with too many gadgets to play with. A norm of two Bats was bad enough...

A tuff of black hair caught his peripheral vision. His guts twisted painfully, making him glance at the passing figure. The person was definitely small -everyone was compared to him- but they weren't thin or pale. It was just a guard. Another misguide of senses. Sentimental crap made his mind play tricks on itself.

She was dead. The end.

Hissing through his razor sharp teeth, he stormed off. Waylon was going to finish his rounds and get this job done and over with. Faster this was wrapped up, the quicker he got paid and could get the hell outta here!

The wind blew in from a broken slot in the window, a scent trailing with it. Salt water, oil, gun power, all mixed with something familiar. Venomous eyes narrowed, glowing to one sparing a look, his jaw set firm with fury.

"Batman!"

* * *

 **TheForgottenSheikah: So it begins dearies ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheForgottenSheikah: Hi everyone! The feedback on this is amazing! It makes me cry (seriously). I'm sorry this is late. Cold weather, baby appointment, and monthly female issue makes for a dull Sheikah. Again, I apologize. Also, I had -still do- a hell of a time deciding on an appropriate name for the hero OC. I'd love and take any suggestions unless you all like the one I went with. Let me know!**

 **Anonymous** **reviewers:**

 **Guest 1: I'm glad you liked it and thank _you_ for the review. **

**Kaiju Avenger: As I said in the AN before, I will not be following the Rocksteady timeline completely as it makes no bloody sense. So, I am going with comics and thus Jason Todd is the second Robin. Something else will happen ;) As for Waylon's current state and love interest, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Croc Lover: I have thought a lot about a sex scene and decided against it. There is a stand alone lemon I wrote if you like. :)**

 **Story Artist: I happy to be back. :) As I agree totally, that may or may not happen... *sweats nervously***

 **Titanzilla: AWESOME! Thanks for the review. xD**

 **Anonymous: Yas! ^^ Thank you for the kind words dear. :) We are doing wonderfully.**

 **Guest 2: I wouldn't let you guys down. *thumbs up* Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Tick _tock,_

She laid on the couch, legs crossed to the ankles, of expensive leather in solace. Bruce was summoned for company duties. Alfred carrying out his daily routines. Jason most likely buried to his head in motorcycle parts. All was quiet in the grand library whose walls were lined with extensive subjects of books and various pieces of art.

 _Tick tock,_

Save that damned noise! Twisting her hips, she rolled off the sofa and leered at the objects space. She knew what stood before her, two feet higher than her own stature. Polished mahogany wood and grease filled her nostrils, coged parts rasping to each passing second. A normal, inconspicuous item to find in one's home. She knew better. A secret harbored in this household was just beyond the the Grandfather clock's face. She could feel it below the smooth oak floors, lurking just below every soul that paraded in and out of the manor's luxurious festivities.

 _Tick tock,_

The sound became grating to her sensitive ears now. It was like fingers upon her mind. Digging and digging until muddy memories unearthed into the light of today. Bleached white walls, which your own screams and pain seemed to bounce right back into your body like a flight of knifes. Uncaring and calloused hands dragging you to rooms, forced to sit and listen to those certified to degrade you. All the while the hands of time chipped away at what remained of your fragile sanity.

 _Tick._ **Breathe.** _Tock._

Nails scratched against the rigid spines of the books as undressed feet padded across the shelves. The scent, aged paper and settled ink, calmed her. Words held no value to her, letters useless in their form. Colors, shapes, images all described meant nothing. She was born into a world void of such things and would remain so.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

She craned her neck towards the accented voice. Teas and freshly washed linen trailed by an underline smell of age.

"What, Alfred?"

Fine soled shoes made barely a noise as the butler came to her side. Gently, he took her hands in his own and pulled something from her coiled grasp. "It would be a shame to ruin the pages, yes?"

As if shocked, she released the mass of chapters crinkled in her fingers. "I'm so sorry..."

"Think nothing of it." He didn't say another word about the wrangled reading material. "Maybe some fresh air to uncloud your thoughts?" Long sleeves shuffled in the space next to her. Alfred had hung his crooked arm for her to take.

She agreed, tucking her thin limb within his. The help didn't sour her expression. Alferd was never one to look down on somebody. The gesture was a consideration, a branch of his English manners.

They descended a stack of stairs to the large foyer that connected to the double door entrance. Fire crackled as the logs of wood smoked, heating the living room. The granite stone floors chilled her nude feet. Sitting on bench, she heard Alfred take out her slippers.

"I can do it, Alfred." She said, hoping he'd leave so she could throw on socks instead.

"You are my charge, Miss. It's as young master Todd says, it is in," He paused for a moment, trying to collect one of Jason's many jokes. "My wiring. I believe he said."

She grinned. "Habits do die hard yet you are far from a robot, Alfred."

The old British man was too kind to be called a robot. A steel plated machine of motherboards and no personality could he never be in a thousand years.

"Correct, my dear." Alfred chuckled.

A door opened and a strong tone of voice shouted, "I got her Alfred!"

A thud shook the floorboards next to her, signaling his presence. Oil, sweat and scent of male body spray told her who it was more so. Alfred sighed. "Do be sure to let her walk about for as long as she needs, young master Todd."

"You got it, old man!"

He departed to go on with his list of chores, leaving her with Jason.

"You look paler then usual. What's up?" Concern laced his normal carefree tone.

"Remembering. It got me anxious." She explained in a rush of breath.

He was always easy to talk to. When she first arrived here five years ago, Dick was the one who kept her company. He said Bruce was too gloomy for her hang around solely. He was nice to speak with as well. But now, since taking on his own journey, they rarely saw one another.

That's when Jason appeared in her life. An orphan going down a dark road.

"Got'cha. So a leisure stroll outside and then a ride to chase away those jittery nerves?" He suggested. She could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"Not too sure on that ride." An eyebrow rose in doubt.

"Aww, come on! You gotta feel how fast it goes!" He tried to pivot her towards a yes.

"Let me walk this out first, please."

Jason's ecstatic air calmed. "Whatever you want, that's cool."

Fingers snapped as if a forgotten thought popped up. "Oh yeah!"

Rustling of fabric and suddenly her icy toes were warmed. He slid the socks on faster then she could blink. Damn. She feel the outline of the embroidery on her skin. Seriously, little bats?

"Inside joke, what'cha think?"

She finally released a genuine laugh. The effort made her sides ache.

"Let's just go already!" Jason hauled her upwards and they walked to the garden, fingers wove together.

* * *

The sun had fallen in Gotham City. And like the moon and stars appeared side by side with the inky blanket of night, so too did the Batman. He stood on the edge, perched like many a gargoyle, watching over his city. Tonight was not just about stopping thugs or rounding up those in his Gallery. This evening he was expecting someone.

"Well hello tall, dark and brooding." A voice like silk and sin purred from his left.

Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman, strut from her cover of darkness. Her figure poised with ever nonchalant confidence. The chip on Bruce's shoulder wouldn't allow such an air of ease.

"Catwoman," He turned from the balcony to face the cat burgler. "What do you have?"

The raven haired beauty cocked her hip out. "Why is it always business with you? Can't we meet somewhere more luxurious or," She stalked over to him, mischief sparkling in the pools liquid jade.

"Private?" She whispered up to him, body dangerously close.

Iron stiff fingers encircled her wrists, yanking Catwoman into his crest. "I do have other ways of gathering information, Selina."

She blinked in surprise but regained her collected art of seduction. "Oooh, that's sounds fun! You sure do know how to excite a girl, Mr. Wayne."

"Ahem,"

Batman separated the woman from his grasp as if she electrocuted him. They looked with a start to the rolls of steam and shadow. A thin but decently muscled form stepped out into their vision. Sonar had arrived early. Devoid of any facial expression made the interruption more uncomfortable then it already was.

Catwoman placed a claw hand over her heart. "You know how to scare a girl too."

Sonar dipped their head. "I apologize. I have that natural effect on people these days."

"Runs in the family, I think." She gave Batman a sideways glance.

"Enough." The Dark Knight returned speaking to Catwoman. "The information. Now."

Full red lips pouted. "Aw, but we were having such a good time!" A deep frown and narrow gaze sent unpleasant chills down her spine. "Fine, fine!"

Catwoman once again closed the distance between her and Batman. She brushed by his arm, voice like breeze. "You owe me." With that she lept off the rooftop into the city below.

Batman watched until Selina disappeared from his sight. He brought up his gloved hand to inspect what she had slipped to him. It was a flash drive.

"Can we trust her?"

He nodded, facing Sonar now. "I've worked with her before. She's reliable."

A mouth quirked into a smirk beneath the cloth hiding their face. "Professional opinion?"

"Where is Robin?" He ignored the joking tone of his new sidekick.

"En route. I went on ahead to keep on schedule."

Batman hummed in agreement. He pocketed the device and returned to watch Gotham's night. The increase of vigilance was necessary due to the fallout at Arkham Asylum. Deranged and criminals alike escaped that night into the unprepared streets of his city. It was all his fault. The Joker could've been handled properly, if he had listened to his gut, and none of this would have happened. All the innocent blood that they spilt covered his hands as well.

"Batman?" A soft hand touched his elbow. The detective could feel the concern even if her face was hidden. He gently shook off their grip. "I'm fine. It's them," He nodded downward. "We need to be worry about."

Batman had a semi ally in Catwoman. The woman was like a two sided coin, flipping to which ever side she happened to land on. She was fickle just like her feline companions. But she promised to deliver. Selina approached him evenings ago complaining about the increase of competition. Two-Face and Penguin snatching up certain jewels she had her eye on. She also informed him about spotting Killer Croc. That was the last thing he needed running around Gotham, a cannibalistic beast.

The Dark Knight heard Jason's bike arrive. He stepped around his partner. That animal more so dangerous to Sonar than anyone.

* * *

Waylon snarled as he ripped off another chunk of ice that Batman plastered over his shoulder; the scales coming away revealing the soft and sensitive flesh beneath. By the time he was finished with this annoying task, he'd look like a molting snake. Croc smoldered while he sat removing frozen bits of skin. The Bat had to fuck everything up and crash Harley's party. He had never seen that little clown get so riled before. She squalled and opened fire on the whole damn room. Of course, she missed almost every shot -surprise, motherfucking surprise- a few hitting in the upper leg which caused him to falter and get nailed with some kind of ice grenade.

Waylon rarely became _that_ pissed off.

He was shot, iced like a fish and penniless to boot! The rage still boiled in his stomach. He felt humiliated! Chance after chance handed to him on silver platter to end the Batman and he failed every single time. He nearly had him! The pointy eared bastard had stepped into his lair like he owned the place and attacked him. Waylon thought for sure he had the advantage but by some bullshit of a miracle, Batman escaped.

A shard of ice still hung on the middle of his back, making it difficult to remove. Patience strung thin already, Killer Croc roared and punched the sewer wall next to him instead.

"Fuckin' ice can stay there! See if I give a shit!"

He'd regret it later on as he could already feel the chill penetrate the harder scales and itch the skin beneath. Snorting, he decided to go above. Waylon needed do something to calm down and he was getting hungry. He stomped throughout the under belly of Gotham. Croc's towering height made his head skim the grimy ceiling. His yellow eyes drifted to the stream of filthy water. He stared at the wavering reflection. Waylon hadn't changed too much in the past two years. He reached what he hoped was his max height and his scales turned a darker green. He was still ugly as hell. Hissing, he continued towards the exit.

When his massive form came from the darkness of the pipe, he startled a group of seven armed men.

'Okay, what the hell?'

The group regained composure from their fluster and eyed him.

"You maggots think I'm easy game or somethin'? Tell me what you want or fuck off to hell."

A brave one stepped forward, probably the leader of the little band. "We're here to extend an offering from Penguin."

The bird? He glanced over their garb. They armed with fine automatics and paramilitary gear. Definitely thugs of shorty's brand.

"Well?" Waylon crossed his thick arms over an even broader chest.

Leader maggot stumbled. "H-He wants to hire you."

The muscle above his eye rose. A job? The fat pigeon was all right and paid well 'n all but, that depended on what he needed Waylon for.

"What's he got flapping in that bird brain now?"

The man explained and the more he went on, Croc just got more bored and hungry. It sounded solid, why not?

"Tell the bastard he has a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**TheForgottenSheikah: Well, I am forever trapped in a bubble of un moving time. I'm been busy with my son and planning his first birthday party (yes, it's harder then you think) and I've been working on other projects I have going on. The apologizes I have are trash so all I got is two more updates this week. Promise. I won't abandon this. My Strain fics are just turning my brain to mush... Anyways!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

 ** _Erik-is-my-angel1234_ : I'm happy you liked the chapter! They'll meet each other soon. ;)**

 ** _shiftingshadows963_ : It'll be interesting when they get together again!**

 ** _XxCrazyBeeGirlxX_ : D'aw, I missed writing it! And no, I don't watch Gotham. Personally I can't stand it... I'm sorry lol. Don't be afraid to ask questions! I love hearing from you guys about anything. :)**

 ** _XoWolfDeveloX_ : Glad you like it! I just maybe it sounded too cheesy ._.**

 ** _jasmine._ : Don't worry, dear. I'll continue to the very end!**

 ** _kamiccolo's rose_ : Awesome! So happy you like it!**

 ** _Poppies_ : The best? I'm gushing at the compliment but there's better than this! But thank you very much. :)**

 **A thank you to all that Alerted and Favorited!** **_Button333, Reptile 06, 10868letsgo, Anime hotty lover.18, The Whispering Sage, kamiccolo's rose, Animeloverchick, XionNight, .peRFecT, NinjaGirl9797, Darkraiprincess, MamaHooterz, anime0luver, and gatorkid509!_**

* * *

The sun had fallen in Gotham City. And like the moon and stars appeared side by side with the inky blanket of night, so too did the Batman. He stood on the edge, perched like many a gargoyle, watching over his city. Tonight was not just about stopping thugs or rounding up those in his Gallery. This evening he was expecting someone.

"Well hello tall, dark and brooding." A voice like silk and sin purred from his left.

Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman, strut from her cover of darkness. Her figure poised with ever nonchalant confidence. The chip on Bruce's shoulder wouldn't allow such an air of ease.

"Catwoman," He turned from the balcony to face the cat burgler. "What do you have?"

The raven haired beauty cocked her hip out. "Why is it always business with you? Can't we meet somewhere more luxurious or," She stalked over to him, mischief sparkling in the pools liquid jade.

"Private?" She whispered up to him, body dangerously close.

Iron stiff fingers encircled her wrists, yanking Catwoman into his crest. "I do have other ways of gathering information, Selina."

She blinked in surprise but regained her collected art of seduction. "Oooh, that's sounds fun! You sure do know how to excite a girl, Mr. Wayne."

"Ahem,"

Batman separated the woman from his grasp as if she electrocuted him. They looked with a start to the rolls of steam and shadow. A thin but decently muscled form stepped out into their vision. Sonar had arrived early. Devoid of any facial expression made the interruption more uncomfortable then it already was.

Catwoman placed a claw hand over her heart. "You know how to scare a girl too."

Sonar dipped their head. "I apologize. I have that natural effect on people these days."

"Runs in the family, I think." She gave Batman a sideways glance.

"Enough." The Dark Knight returned speaking to Catwoman. "The information. Now."

Full red lips pouted. "Aw, but we were having such a good time!" A deep frown and narrow gaze sent un pleasant chills down her spine. "Fine, fine!"

Catwoman once again closed the distance between her and Batman. She brushed by his arm, voice like breeze. "You owe me." With that she leapt off the rooftop into the city below.

Batman watched until Selina disappeared from his sight. He brought up his gloved hand to inspect what she had slipped to him. It was a flash drive.

"Can we trust her?"

He nodded, facing Sonar now. "I've worked with her before. She's reliable."

A mouth quirked into a smirk beneath the cloth hiding their face. "Professional opinion?"

"Where is Robin?" He ignored the joking tone of his new sidekick.

"En route. I went on ahead to keep on schedule."

Batman hummed in acknowledgement. He pocketed the device and returned to watch Gotham's night. The increase of vigilance was necessary due to the fallout at Arkham Asylum. Deranged and criminals alike escaped that night into the unprepared streets of his city. It was all his fault. The Joker could've been handled properly, if he had listened to his gut, and none of this would have happened.

All the innocent blood that they drew covered his hands as well.

"Batman?" A soft hand touched his elbow. The detective could feel the concern even if her face was hidden. He gently shook off their grip. "I'm fine. It's them," He nodded downward. "We need to be worry about."

Batman had a semi ally in Catwoman. The woman was like a two sided coin, flipping to which ever side she happened to land on. She was fickle just like her feline companions. But she promised to deliver. Selina approached him evenings ago complaining about the increase of competition. Two-Face and Penguin snatching up certain jewels she had her eye on. The woman also informed him about spotting Killer Croc. That was the last thing he needed running around Gotham, a cannibalistic beast.

The Dark Knight heard Jason's bike arrive. He stepped around his partner. That animal more so dangerous to Sonar than anyone.

* * *

She dared not to venture through the skies like her mentor. Sonar was perfectly comfortable jumping from roof to roof without the constant nagging of worry about falling to an instant death. Thanks to the material her suit was designed with, she could easily absorb the nearby vibrations; allowing to her to 'see' every dip and drop. Her input had been asked for when tailoring the Sonar persona. It took not even a second to come up with an idea. She wanted the criminals of this city to see what she did, every single day.

Nothingness. A pitch abyss staring back into your soul; ready to devour you whole.

Todd threw in his personal touches. Said it made her look more freaky. That boy...

Sonar sighed. Adapting to this life was no mere task. Although born without sight, training her body to pull such feats of strength and agility was an entire different realm. Healing ate up nearly two years, leaving only two in half to end the process. In Batman's eyes, she was no where near complete. Yet here she was, on patrol with he and Robin. Granted, she had snuck out with her friend before; hence the start of the rumors about a faceless vigilante.

Not her brightest stunt, she'd admitted. Bruce's anger washed over her that evening like gushes of lava. That's the more scary part about him. He didn't say much. Apparently, according to Jason, his looks could kill. Sonar believed it.

A voice echoed across the concrete jungle. One she recognized with a shudder. It was a recorded campaign ad for Quincy Sharp running for mayor. Teeth gnashed together at the audacity. The man could barely run Arkham! Now there he stood, spouting lies to the poor people of Gotham. Aside from her agitation, Sonar focused on his words. Something about turning North Gotham into a brand new facility for the criminally insane.

She paused, feet leveled on a wire.

 _"For the safety of my fellow people of Gotham, my office and I are striving towards a more humane yet effective housing for the City's gangs and villians. North Gotham provides-"_

A gnarled buzzing overrode Sharp's statement.

 _"Sonar?"_

Shaking her head, she put two claw tips on the hidden ear piece. "Here. What's up, Oracle?"

 _"You alone?"_

Raising an eyebrow, she replied. "At the moment, why?"

She heard Barbara shift in her wheelchair. Normally, that was a sign was she about to say or do something she shouldn't. _"Have you head anything on this Arkham City?"_

"The so called 'safe' institute for the all escaped inmates and future law breakers? Yeah. I just heard Sharp's broadcast. What's that go to do with me?"

 _"There's word going around that militarized troops called, TYGER are targeting and rounding up past Arkham patients. Mostly a list composed of those who lucked out that night five years ago. Katy,"_

Sonar twitched.

 _"Waylon's on the list. He's been sighted recently. TYGER has been setting up traps at every sewer entrance and even sending men down there. I just wanted let you know... What are you going to do?"_

Besides Bruce, no except Barbara knew about what happened between she and Jones. During her recovery, Alfred thought it frugal she spoke to someone about her time in the Asylum. The red head was easy to open up towards Katy found. In the course of a week staying at the Gordon's, Katy felt like a boulder had been removed from her stomach. After that, she could then move forward.

That was indeed one big problem. Good question. What was she to do? He saw her die and she remained that way. She was a ghost.

"I don't know. I'm dead, remember? You tell me."

She didn't mean to sound bitter. But a storm tore through her chest. She was conflicted. Katy reflected on what she felt over the years. Half of her regretted every single word, touch, and action she made. The other wished to run away from all this and just be happy at his side. The logic Bruce had cemented into her mind always kicked in at. Wasn't it all just chemical? She had never experienced someone like him or what he brought. There was nothing but corpses and horror trailing behind him. Yet, that little ray of warmth wouldn't extinguish...

 _"Maybe it's time to come out of the darkness?"_

Katy rolled her fingers into tight fists.

"Perhaps,"

* * *

 **TheForgottenSheikah: Hi there! Anyone played/watched the Arkham Knight DLC for Killer Croc? It made me sad and angry at the same time! Poor thing can't get a break... Also, somebody seen Batman Vs SuperdooperMan yet? I thought Ben did very well as our caped crusader.**


End file.
